The Warbler
by Bunny Be' Bop
Summary: The Warbler. Bird of the Night, he fights for the good of Limapolis, for the lives of the innocent. Always fighting for the greater good, never asking for anything in return.    Blaine Anderson is The Warbler.


**Title:** _The Warbler._**Author:** Bunny Be' Bop. (Call me Bunny, 'aight? :3 )**Words:** 1,121… Wow. That's a lot. (To me at least… I usually write drabbles.)**  
Chapter:** One, so far. Definitely more to come. **  
Rating: **PG-13, but there will probably be a lot of implied sex... And swearing. Lots of swearing. And boy kissing. **  
Genre:** Supernatural, Angst, Drama, Love.**  
Characters: **Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Jesse St. James, Kurt Hummel, assorted other cast…**  
Pairing:** Just Blam (Blaine/Sam), for now. Don't wanna give away too much. ;D** Warnings: **Depending on how good your imagination, some of the images may… Be slightly disturbing…. Hopefully not too much though.. Oh, and there will be BoyOnBoy. So homophobes? Begone, foul creatures! (I am also an Atheist, so if I unintentionally offend anyone with anything religious [or anti-religious] one of my characters might say, then I am deeply sorry. :I ) __**Spoilers: **The story goes along with each new episode. So don't read the story before you watch the latest episode of "_The Cape._"(Or if you don't watch the show, then all is well. But I may use songs from the latest episodes __**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations from the tv-show _The Cape, _owned by _NBC, _with characterscreated and owned by _Ryan Murphy_ and _FOX_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Trust me. If I could get anything from it, or if I could change it at all, things would probably be like my story. :3

**Summary: **Musician; Blaine Anderson, is framed by his label, a label that is slowly trying to take over using young talent as their pawns. The world believes him to be the infamous "Adrenaline," while the real Adrenaline; Jesse St. James, the record label founder, plots to keep the town of Limapolis under his thumb. Saved by the ringmaster of a traveling singing troupe, Blaine sets out to prove his innocence, under the guise of "The Warbler." With help from a mysterious young man called Porcelain, Blaine begins to protect his friends and family, and the city of Limapolis from the evil Adrenaline.

**Author's notes:**

Hola! :3 I'm Bunny, nice to meet 'cha. So, this is basically "_The Cape_" fanfiction, with _Glee_ characters. The plot bunnies in my brain have been hopping around, **begging **for this to be written. In fact, they were being so obnoxious, that I have stayed up all night, just to write one chapter. Smart, aren't I? [/Yawns] Meh...

_**Start of Something New.**_

Blaine Anderson started his day out like any other. He woke up, grudgingly. In Blaine's book, waking up anytime before nine o'clock should be considered a crime. But according to his boyfriend Sam, staying up late and sleeping in was bad for the skin, or something. Blaine opened one eye, to see that Sam had already gotten up. His boyfriend was a health nut; always on a diet, always checking his weight, always up at the crack of dawn…

"Hey."

Blaine turned over on the bed, to see his boyfriend standing over him. With a mug in one hand, and a plate with something that smelled absolutely _divine_, Sam was the picture of perfection. With his shaggy brown hair, and wide smile, Sam was not only gorgeous, but he had an amazing personality. And he always knew what Blaine needed.

"… Cocoa and toast with the jam that your mom sent on it?" asked Blaine; who, even though he was only half away, was willing to snap to attention at thought of food. Sam snorted; which was somehow still attractive to Blaine, and laughed. "Of course. It's a big day, isn't it?"

Blaine smiled, and closed his eyes. "Even so… Do I have to move? I'm sure they won't mind if I'm la- Oof!" Blaine clenched his stomach in pain, for Sam had smacked him. Hard. He winced, and rolled onto his side. "What was that for?" asked Blaine, with his best impression of a wounded puppy. Sam just rolled his eyes, and set the plate down. (When Sam had put the mug down, Blaine wasn't sure. For a second, Blaine thought Sam had smacked _with _the mug. How he could have done that, and not spilled anything, was beyond Blaine.)

Finally deciding that sitting up would be a smart idea, Blaine pushed the comforter down, and leaned up against the headboard. He reached for his toast, and took a bite. "Mmmhrfgh." Sam raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled. "Mmmhrfgh? That good, huh?" Blaine just nodded, and continued to eat his toast. Sam's mom made the best jam in the world, and Blaine begged Sam on a frequent basis to ask him mom to send them some every time she made it. Blaine continued to eat as Sam went around the room, gathering some clothes. Sam raised his eyebrow again, when he came across a pair of hot pink sunglasses. "Really, Blaine? Hot pink?" Blaine blushed, and hid his face with his mug. "Wes bought them for me..." Sam laughed, and shook his head. "Sure he did." Sam hummed the opening lines of "Lucky" by Jason Mraz, as he picked up more clothes. Blaine just continued to eat his breakfast, as he watched Sam pick things up. He couldn't help but smile every time Sam bent over. After all, Sam was pure muscle, and it was a damn good view, so why couldn't Blaine enjoy it?

"Aha! Finally…" declared Sam, who picked up Blaine's blue-black blazer off the floor. He smiled, as he walked over to Blaine. "Found your blazer." Another mega-watt smile. Blaine would have swooned if he had been more awake. Sam came and sat down next to Blaine on the bed, putting the blazer to the sided. "Can't have you looking scrappy for your first meeting with the label boss, now can we?" Blaine smiled, putting his now empty plate down to take Sam's hand. "Thank you so much Sam… I don't think I would have been able to find that on my own… I would have had to go in those hot pink glasses and my underwear." Blaine laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. He could see it now. He imagined that Sam could too, for Blaine had done some weird things like that in college. Blaine was half-sure that the record label security might have shot him on sight had he tried to walk into the building.

_Courage _was the most exclusive and well known label in the country, and anyone who is anyone came from, or worked for the label. And after years of school, vocal lessons, instrument classes, and numerous auditions, Blaine was finally signed. When he had gotten the call saying he was going to meet Jesse St. James; _the_ Jesse St. James, the founder of _Courage_, millionaire, and ex-pop sensation. He was the biggest name in the entire universe, and helped make people like him… Well, **no one** would ever be even close to being as well known and successful as him… Well, no one, except perhaps the villain Adrenaline. Blaine shivered.

Adrenaline was one of the most ruthless men in his history. He was the polar opposite of Mr. St. James. Mr. St. James was kind, and donated tons of the money the label made to local charities, and other non-profit organizations. He spent time helping those who needed it, caring little about himself… While he was out saving the world; one tiny step at a time, Adrenaline killed anyone he wanted. Rich politicians, young protest groups, old women, animals, police men… We even had the gall to try and kill Mr. St. James a few times. Yet, every time, they managed to out dupe him. Blaine had no idea how they did it. Adrenaline was smart, and precise. He wasn't the least bit sloppy, and Blaine and Sam could never figure out how they knew exactly when he was supposed to attack. Sam had pointed out on numerous occasions that it looked a tiny bit staged…

As Sam talked animatedly about something Blaine just couldn't pay attention too. He couldn't help but think about Adrenaline… Adrenaline was an artist, in a way. All his murders were works of art. Even thought no one wanted to admit it; the deaths were beautiful. The corpses always were perfectly posed, not a hair out of place. If it wasn't for the blood, that artfully surrounded the bodies; like wings of a bird, or insect, no one would be able to tell that they were dead.

"-nd so then, Quinn said that I sho- Blaine? Dude, are you listening?"

Blaine snapped his attention to Sam, who looked disappointed. Instantly, Blaine felt guilty. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry Sam. I'm just stressed, you know? This is big." Sam sighed, and let go of Blaine's hand. "Yeah, I understand…" Blaine gave Sam a small smile, and leaned forward to give Sam a peck on the cheek. After pulling back, Blaine tried to force all thoughts of the villain that haunted his town away. "Today's a big day. It could change my life." Blaine got out of bed, and didn't even realize how true his words were.


End file.
